


If Luck Had a Name

by KenRik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Becoming Mature, F/M, Fashion School, Friendship, Growing Up, Romance, Tomokai - Freeform, Unrequited Love, chasing your dreams, good times with good friends, playboy ryoma, senpai-tachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenRik/pseuds/KenRik
Summary: Tomoka may be down on her luck, but that didn't mean she had none of it left. TomoKai. Cafe AU.





	1. Chapter 1

The beautiful young woman with straight dark brown hair running past her shoulders couldn’t keep from raising her well-trimmed brows in disbelief. Her bright expression soured. Her dark red matte lips creased into a bitter frown. She was donning a loose beige blouse tucked into an intricately-patterned blue lace skirt, quickly walking downtown with confidence in her stride amid her thin three-inch nude stiletto heels. She had men craning their heads for a double take, wondering whether she was as striking as that first take. To wit, upon taking that second glance, they would realize she was indeed. She had women gritting in annoyance, quickly dismissing her person to mere looks and zero brains and personality. To wit, the object of their envy gave zero fucks. 

She was Tomoka Osakada, a graduate of the prestigious Bunka Fashion College, a recipient of the Dean’s medal for best thesis (fashion line), and first runner up at the 2015 Tokyo New Designer Fashion Grand Prix, Amateur Category. She was an artiste with unrivalled taste, skill, and sophistication. With her shoulder bag tucked in between her upper arm and forearm and her phone held in front of her however, the attractive stranger, the same one any individual with a taste for beauty would brand as a delicate flower, beautiful and refined, was always quick to break impressions by the mere parting of her lips. 

“Sakuno—“ The young woman whined in a pitch higher than socially acceptable. Her beautiful face creased as she desperately tried to reason out to her best friend of ten years (what just happened to be the nth reason) why she didn’t push through with another job interview. “My interviewer was looking at me funny!” She cried. “And I’m not exaggerating this time!” 

The face looking back at her from her phone frowned, doubtful. “Are you sure you just weren’t wearing anything weird,” Sakuno’s voice trailed out in hesitation. “Like last time…”

Tomoka quieted, a well-trimmed brow arched, and, quickly enough, she exploded again in disbelief. “I didn’t wear anything weird this time!” She threw her arms to the air, the bracelets on her right arm rose then fell, incredulous at the insinuation. “I look like the average paper pusher!” Then, angled the front camera of her mobile on her outfit. “If anything, he was the weird one for wearing a boner with his attire!” 

Quickly noticing a pair of old women point at her and shake their heads in judgment, Tomoka snapped at them, “Bite me, old hags!” To wit they scattered away. Fuming, the young woman returned to the face on her phone. And, she lost her voice at the disappointed expression on her best friend’s gaze. Lately, she’s been on the receiving end of a lot of those from Sakuno. “What now?” Tomoka sighed. 

Sakuno shook her head and put on a smile. “I just realized,” Hazel eyes watched her in wait. “You’re incredible. You refuse to settle for something less than what you set out for. While here I am, working for the first corporation that would hire me.” 

Tomoka’s brows creased, pleading. “I’ve been telling you for so long to quit now. Sakuno, you’re a chef! You should never have stopped looking for an apprenticeship!” 

The doe-eyed girl only shook her head. Her smile was nostalgic. “I don’t mind. I don’t have the heart for that kind of stress anyway.” She chuckled. Then, turning back to the screen of her phone, “You, on the other hand, have to find a transitory job or uncle just might kick you out this time.” 

Tomoka rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t have the heart to kick out his eldest and only girl!” 

Sakuno only laughed even more. “I guess.” Someone had called for the auburn-haired girl in the office pantry. “I’ll go on ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow, all right?” 

“See you soon, Sak.” Tomoka smiled. “Don’t forget to say hi to Suna-kun for me.” She winked, earning an eye roll from her friend.

“Hai, hai.” Sakuno laughed in dry amusement and shook her head, wondering when Tomoka would finally stop teasing her. 

Just like that, the video call ended. And Tomoka was back to the walk before her. The station was only a few more blocks down when she realized she had no place to be. She looked around her, not really knowing what to do. The busy crowd walking past her was the opposite. It was filled with faceless people, who, unlike her, wore similar business suits, carried similar bags, and bore similar expressions. The sight creeped her out. Their pale faces – would she lose the radiance in hers if she finally took a job? Would she be like Sakuno and be afraid of quitting? Would she never realize her dream of starting her own fashion line? 

Her contemporaries had long gotten jobs all over the world in various magazines, in various names, as apprentices, as designers, and even her frienemy, Marissa Belle, already started her own line. Granted, her line was subpar, too tacky and unwearable for her tastes, at least she was headed somewhere. It’s been almost a year since she graduated from university. And yet, the most she’s done to attain her dream was not to starve herself from being broke most of the time. 

Her wallet burned a hole in her pocket. And Tomoka remembered she barely had enough money for the commute home. 

She was hopeless, a voice in her mind told her in disappointment. 

Annoyed by the negativity, her lips curved to an irritated frown. Her eye twitched. 

Fuck it. She thought as she turned away from the street leading to the train station. She would not be beaten by this passing stand still. She refused to keep returning home to her parent’s house and laze around like a bum. No longer would she sulk as she scrolled down her newsfeed at the news of her friends’ successes. She would make a change, starting today. 

The girl looked around her and entered a café. She needed an action plan to keep her going, a list of what she needed to reach her next milestone. If she panned things out right, she wouldn’t even have to sacrifice her lifestyle for her dream. Although it was impossible for her to both pay her university loans and save up capital for her business at the same time, she downright refused to quit moving just because she had no money. Damn her if she let her rich friends steal her dream just because they’re – well, rich. Her contemporaries who’ve made it, none of them did it on their own. They were sires of rich families, of people with connections. She, on the other hand, was a girl from a middle class family, a girl whose parents barely had friends other than their children. But – what she lacked in money, she made up for in talent and hard work. Plus, she was gorgeous, so, she had that working for her already. 

Tomorrow, she told herself. Tomorrow, she would get that job and finally earn some decent cash to get herself started.


	2. Chapter One

It wasn’t so bad, Kaidoh decided as he glanced lazily around his café. His cheek laid on the arm he had propped over his newly-polished countertops, the mist from his breath glazing its surface. There were people today. So, he honestly had nothing to complain about. 

Suddenly, the chimes to the café rang in welcome, a sound the young entrepreneur had yet to get used to amid, well, having been in business for three months now. 

Kaidoh looked up from the counter and frowned at the sight of another one of those hipsters, those irritating posers from Instagram who acted as if they knew a thing about coffee and demanded the world from him – the only server, barista, and manager of the quaint little café a few blocks from the train station. 

Simply waving off the wandering gaze of his café’s potential customer, believing with every ounce of certainty she’d leave at the sight of the place; poorly-lit, worn seats, and no wi-fi. All of those, granted he did know were staples in quirky shops, with their fun colors and mood lighting, were blaringly different when that ensemble came from the lack of capitalization than from choice. Because, he had no choice when he bought the dilapidated mess from his grandmother – who, had first hit his head and reprimanded him, telling him that, 

“If you saved up money for university – use your money for university, you dumbass grandson!” 

He just lowered his head in respect, knowing fully well how ill-tempered the matriarch of their family was. Still, he was certain. He didn’t know what triggered his decision. He just knew he had to take his grandmother’s shop, the same one he’s always spent his days after class helping out, where his mother had taught him how to cook, where he first fell in love, where he met the love of his life. Over his dead body was the shop turning into another Starbucks. 

The girl, surprisingly enough, made it across the store to him. And, seeing the menu laid on the counter, she raised a brow. The young woman narrowed her eyes at him, gauging him. Kaidoh unwittingly braced himself, finding the weight of her stare – heavy. His cheeks then start to flush, suddenly feeling ridiculous. 

“What?” He couldn’t help but bark at her. 

Typically, that would be enough to send those instagrammers running away. But, the young woman only sneered and rolled her eyes at him. To wit, he was both amazed and irritated. 

“I’ll have a flat white, no foam, non-fat.” 

Kaidoh’s brows creased, suspicious. He had a feeling there was more to the lady’s probing gazes than she let on. The suspense annoyed him. As he turned to make her drink, he went grumbling away, much to his customer’s amusement.   
The young woman’s voice called behind him, “How much do I owe?” 

A grimace found its way to Kaidoh’s lips, the hairs in the back of his nape standing in surprise. With an irked expression on his face, he begrudgingly turned to his oddly cheerful customer. “Five-hundred.” 

Without qualm, the lady pulled out her wallet and browsed through its contents, quite occupied. 

The barista looked at her as the espresso machine grinded the coffee. And, catching her gaze, the girl smiled at him. A frown settled on his lips and a hiss escaped his lips. He didn’t dare acknowledge the touch of color flooding his cheeks. “Where’re you sitting?” He barely utters. 

The beautiful lady pointed to the table close to the glass wall frames up front. 

When Kaidoh accompanied her with her cup, he just told her, “It’s on the house.” as he set it down. Turning back to his station, he suddenly heard a chuckle from her. He looked over his shoulder to find the seemingly refined young woman trying to muffle her laughter. Kaidoh raised his brows, confused as to what she found funny. 

“Oh, my god!” The girl couldn’t contain it any longer and ended up guffawing shamelessly, slamming a palm on the table in disbelief. Kaidoh’s face paled, nothing less than shocked. “That was so easy!” She cried in laughter. “This has got to be a new record!“ She shook her head and looked at him pitifully. “It’s kind of sad, really.”

Color rushed to Kaidoh’s cheeks, even his ears were red. “What the hell are you talking about?” He snarled at her defensively. 

“You’re smitten with me!” 

“What the hell?!” Kaidoh cried in disbelief. “I’m not!” 

“Oh, come on. It’s all right. No one’s been able to escape my charm.” She continued to chuckle. Then, turning to her steaming hot coffee, grinned at him with a peace sign on her fingers. “Thanks for the free coffee.” 

Downright pissed, the barista pulled away her coffee cup just as she was reaching for it. And, brows raising, after trying again for her coffee, Kaidoh just pulled it away… again. 

A glare formed on her face almost instantly. “What are you doing?” 

Kaidoh mirrored her glare. “Fifteen-hundred.” 

“What?” The girl spat, incredulous. “You just said five-hundred earlier!”

“Really? I can’t recall.” 

“And you said it was on the house!” She fumed. 

Kaidoh laughed at her dryly. “This is a business, miss. I never would have said that.” 

“Fine then, you small, small petty man.” She hissed, pulling out her purse. The next moment, bills were slammed on the table. “Be this way, dickless.” 

Kaidoh’s brow twitched. “What was that?” He gritted, hoping to the heavens he heard her wrong. 

The relentlessly aggressive young woman only quirked a brow at him, challenging. “You heard me.” 

“Why don’t you just leave, miss.” Kaidoh’s voice growled, vibrating from the deepest, most dangerous corner of his quelled temper. 

“Is this how you treat your customers?” Tomoka continued to bite at him. “You’re crazy if you even thought for one second I would leave.” Following this, she pulled back her coffee cup from a downright stunned Kaidoh and took a careful sip. 

It simply took one condescending frown from the new comer (one so obviously directed at his creation – and skill as a connoisseur) to send the barista into a raging fit. 

“GET FUCKING OUT OF HERE!” 

“I WON’T!” Tomoka yelled, slamming her cup back down. Around them, the other patrons continued to watch on in a mix of astonishment and unease. “Besides, you started this!” 

“ME?!” Kaidoh cried in utter disbelief. The young woman’s shamelessness was inconceivable! 

“The moment I walked in I knew you were sizing me up! What with your judge-y looks. And your sneering. And your narrow eyes.” She gestures around his face. 

Fuming red, Kaidoh yelled, “I was born that way!” 

“Then at least learn how to smile!” The young woman cried. “Then, you just might get people to come to this rundown store.” 

Kaidoh’s demeanor changed. She had unknowingly struck a nerve. “Oh, so you know what makes for a successful business, do you?” 

“Anyone does.” She challenged him. “The only difference, is that your boss has cash and I don’t. Where’s your manager anyway? Your store is done once I go online!” 

The sharp-eyed man hissed, trying to calm himself. He had to pace down lest he say something stupid. This girl had no idea just how dangerous the water she was threading was. “First, your highness,” He hissed. “I’m the owner, and no, I don’t have cash. I may have had saved money at one time – but let’s just say, after buying this shop, it’s all gone now.” 

“Second, if you know how to really know how to run a shop, I’d be happy to take you in – show me the ropes.” He returned the challenge. 

The girl flushed red in a humiliation she would never dare admit. Needless to say, she always reserved a dash of respect for the self-made wo/man. “I’d be glad to.” 

“Great.” Kaidoh said flatly as he returned to his post. The store had been long emptied. “I’ve been looking for a waitress for a long while now.” 

The girl blanched. “What?” 

“You heard me.” He smirked at her from behind the counter. His eyes looked at her in a bet. His coy expression told her all she had to know; that, if she didn’t show up, he’d win their stupid argument. 

Both their prides were on the line. 

“Great!” She cried after him, standing from her seat. “I’ll see you tomorrow then!” 

“Great!” Kaidoh barked back in irritation. 

“Don’t you forget you ever hired me!” The girl screeched, slamming her fist over her chest. “Remember, Tomoka Osakada will be here at opening tomorrow!” 

“I won’t!”

“What time do you open, anyway?” 

Kaidoh smirked. “7am.” 

“Great, then!” Tomoka cried and quickly spun around, not giving a second of an opening for Kaidoh to lash back. The young woman held her chin up proudly and walked out of the store. Finally passing the doors, she turned back and peered through the see-through glass walls of the café and found Kaidoh glaring at her. To wit, she feigned an unamused grin and sarcastically waved excitedly at him before suddenly dropping her hand and frowning at him. As Tomoka walked away, both of them prayed that the other, come tomorrow, would flake. 

After all, Tomoka needed a real job. And well, Kaidoh… he had no money set aside for himself, let alone for an unwanted employee.

Fuck!

.

“Oh, you’re a graduate of Bunka!” Her faceless interviewer exclaimed. She’s gone to so many interviews than she can count. “I just love Marissa Belle’s line, don’t you?”

The large grin Tomoka had been forcing on for what felt like eternity finally twitched. Her amiable character had a limit. “Who doesn’t?” She lied in the same cheerfulness. Inside, she had to keep herself from snarling and rolling her eyes. “Her designs are just incredible!”

.

“You did what?!” Sakuno couldn’t help but cry in horror as Tomoka paced back and forth in her apartment. 

“I couldn’t help it!” The crass, loudmouthed young woman turned to her best friend with the same dismay in her eyes. “You should’ve seen him! He was so full of it! I couldn’t help it!”

The auburn-haired worrywart stood up and paced the opposite direction Tomoka did. “It was just a silly bet. You don’t have to work for him. You don’t even have to set foot in his store ever again!” Then, looked at her friend. “You have another interview tomorrow, Tomo!” 

“And let him win?!” Tomoka gasped, incredulous. “Do you not know me?!” 

The horror in Sakuno’s face refused to leave. It was unthinkable how her best friend was so— so— absurd! “The guy doesn’t even know a thing about you!” Suddenly, a thought occurred to her that yet again, caused her to cry in alarm. “Did you actually sign paperworks?!” 

Tomoka scoffed. “Of course not! But that doesn’t matter! My word in itself is binding!” 

Sakuno only laughed in defeat. She could never understand her dearest, oldest, best-est friend. “What are you even saying, Tomo?” 

“Just—“ The girl groaned. “Just— give me your blind support! Is that so hard?!” The girl laughed. “Just, have my back!” The doe-eyed brunette looked at her friend as if she grew another head. “Is it so difficult to do?” 

Sakuno’s lips twitched to a disbelieving smile. But this time, it was directed at herself. “All right.” Doe eyes softening, the pacifying Sakuno sighed, knowing very well how persuading and irresistible Tomoka was. “I guess I should congratulate you then.” Her half-hearted smile steadied and her worried expression relaxed. “Congratulations on landing your first job, Tomo.” 

Tomoka’s grin wavered; and, running a hand through her hair, laughed nervously. “It really is – my first job.” In front of her, Sakuno opened her arms for an embrace into which her best friend fell into; a security blanket if you will.

“You’ll be great.” Sakuno cooed her friend. “After all, you are Tomoka.” The girl giggled. Before long, Tomoka was laughing with her. And the apartment was in an uproar of excitement.

.

Kaidoh’s eyes shone. It was finally here. Café Nervosa’s prized possession – its very own espresso machine, the La Pavoni BAR T 2L. His little barista heart couldn’t help but squeal in delight. His café was going to be the toast of the town if he had anything to do about it.

.

Kaidoh smirked as he unlocked the steel screen shutters of his store. It was seven in the morning and the annoying busybody from the other day was nowhere in sight. The day was taking a turn for the better already. With a simple release, the steel gate went rushing up in that loud morning noise he’s long gotten accustomed to. The screechy shutters were so deafening he failed to notice the young woman who stopped right behind him. 

“Excuse me.” A soft-spoken voice greeted him right as the noise stopped. Narrow eyes look behind him to find a petite brunette with determined doe-eyes. Kaidoh raised a brow, about to inquire after her, when the office lady spoke, “Please stop harassing my friend.” 

Kaidoh had a guess as to whom she was referring to. 

“Tomoka can be rude. But, on no account does she deserve to be taken advantage of.” Sakuno said, brows glaring, trying to look formidable but, from the unaffected expression on the young man’s face, it didn’t seem to be working. 

With a sigh, Kaidoh simply proceeded into his shop. “Why don’t we have a talk.” He said, inviting the sensible young woman in. The first thing the business owner did was to turn on his espresso machine. Before long, he had made a new patron for his store and, dare he say, a new friend. 

.

To say she was surprised that Sakuno’s disappointed face was first thing that would be greeting her in this godforsaken café was the understatement of the century. It was almost eight in the morning when a huffing Tomoka had ran into the shop, screaming, “I’m here! I’m here!” to no one in particular. “What are you doing here, Sakuno?” The girl asked, stupefied first, then suddenly offended, suspicious. After all, Sakuno had always been this way, checking up after her as if she couldn’t be on her own. It was sweet when they were younger. But, now that they were adults, it was becoming a pain. 

“You never told me you provoked him. Tomo-chan,” Sakuno spoke up, shaking her head in disbelief. Although Kaidoh was preparing in the kitchen, he could very well hear them. “You yelled at him in his store, Tomo. How could you?” 

“Wha—“ Tomoka couldn’t help but glare in disbelief. “You spoke to him behind my back?” 

Kaidoh came from the kitchen, wiping his hands with the apron tied to his waist. “She did.” He answered for Sakuno. He was sobered from yesterday’s mishap. “Unlike someone, she was sensible enough to listen to me without spewing accusations right and left.”

“Oh?” Tomoka was closing the border. 

“She also said a lot more than I cared for.” He grimaced, throwing a frown to an apologetic Sakuno. 

Tomoka’s creased brows rose in confusion. Her expressive eyes darted to Sakuno’s who only smiled at her awkwardly. “I don’t understand.” 

“If you want that job, you have it.” Kaidoh told her, a smirk making its way to his face. He was admittedly glad with the conclusion they’ve reached. And, by the amiable silence that followed Tomoka, he suspected they were finally reaching amity. “Let’s just forget yesterday ever happened.”

“It’s better if we don’t.” Tomoka spoke up.

“If you say so,” Kaidoh followed unsurely. 

“After everything you put me through.” 

Kaidoh’s eye twitched. “Excuse me?” 

“I’ll work for you,” Tomoka huffed, holding up her chin proudly. Her face had a beautiful radiant glow amid the red on her puffy cheeks from having sprinted to the store from Sakuno’s apartment. “But— in three conditions—“

Kaidoh crossed his arms. His expression was unmoved. But then again, he had long been amused by her character, irritating as she was. “What makes you think I’m open to concessions?” 

Tomoka only smirked. “Because,” She shrugged and grinned at him confidently, “I’m me.” 

Had Kaidoh been a more expressive individual, he would have been impressed by the pride in her small shoulders. There was an obvious winner here. And, he didn’t mind one bit. 

“I appreciate your help Sakuno, but I can take care of myself.” Tomoka smiled apologetically to her friend. Sakuno bowed her head, conceding. 

“Then, I better go on ahead.” The soft-spoken woman stood from her seat. “You have incredible coffee, Kaidoh-san.” She smiled as the owner walked her to the door. “Please take care of her.” Sakuno bowed reverently. 

It was unknown to Kaidoh, but, when he said, “I will.” He really meant it. 

As Sakuno walked out the café, she turned at the sound of Tomoka’s resolute voice and couldn’t help but cheer silently for her friend. Unlikely as her start was, she had a feeling that for Tomoka, something incredible was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's to hearing back from you!


	3. Chapter Two

When she first started out a few days ago, Tomoka was full of vigor, life, enthusiasm. There was this undeniable excitement in her chest that made her want to shout out to the world; which she partly did, if the world was the small café she was in, and its population contained no more than one individual – a short-tempered, bitch of a man. But as her hours passed, delegated to the task of waiting tables, she was close to lifeless.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" She suddenly cried out of nowhere, to no one in particular; surprising Kaidoh who was seated by the entrance, reading a sports magazine. When the unhappy worker's eyes fell on his, he only gave her a glare before returning to his material. "It's nearly the lunch rush and not a single customer's come in yet!"

"I don't know what to tell you." Kaidoh merely shrugged, turning to the next page. "You see the business we make." Before he knew it, Tomoka was in front of him, her hand slamming over his magazine. Needless to say, he was trembling in an annoyance that took everything in him to steady.

"What do you mean you don't know what to tell me?!" She demanded, her face red with passion. "Call them in!"

"You're so fucking loud, woman!"

Tomoka's eyes bulged. "Does it look like I care?!" She yelled to Kaidoh's now equally red face. By the end of the day, both of them would have hypertension. "Don't you have posters around, a social media account, what the hell have you done to market this place?!"

"What?" Kaidoh looked at her as if she's grown another head.

His expression was enough to throw Tomoka over the edge. "What do you mean what?!" She cried in disbelief. "Don't tell me you've never advertised this shop? Do you even have a Facebook* account?!"

"…Why?" Kaidoh's brows creased in suspicion. "Do you plan on adding me?"

Tomoka nearly tore his magazine into shreds. "Not you! The café! Is the café even on any store listings? Websites?" Then, it suddenly dawned on to her. "Does the store have any online presence at all?!"

"Of course." Tomoka's ire stayed for a second, before Kaidoh continued to say, "Foursquare." Admittedly, for a moment, the young woman just lost all thought.

"You. Have. GOT. To be kidding me!"

"And," Kaidoh unlocked his phone and turned it to his worker bee. "A few mentions on Facebook."

"That's just a single mention!" Tomoka cried in disbelief, eyes scanning the short post. "And they didn't even say anything about the coffee!"

"I don't know what to tell you." Kaidoh mumbled before, once again, shrugging the issue aside and returning to his magazine; leaving the simmering Tomoka for the tennis section. Before he knew it, his magazine was pulled from his grasp, rolled, and, sharp eyes glancing up and widening, smacked on his head.

"Four days of my life!" She shrieked and, admittedly, Kaidoh should've seen it coming, hit him again for good measure.

.

It was six passed ten in the evening when Sakuno paused from her ceaseless typing. Her doe eyes were dry and there were bags on her eyes. She blinked at the bright, white monitor in front of her and met a blank.

Suddenly, water came filling her eyes that she raised a cold hand to wipe the tire off her. The office was close to empty. There was this unsettling quiet; noise coming merely from the air-conditioning. And for an instant, the numbed young office woman entertained the thought of quitting for the nth time since she started working over a year ago.

.

It was the afternoon and, with finally a few customers to tend to, Kaidoh couldn't help but keep glancing over to the woman typing vigorously on his laptop. Since they established his café had absolutely zero branding, Tomoka become the busiest bee there ever was, and – irrefutably quiet. Honestly, it was bothering him. He had no idea what she was doing. She would just randomly shoot questions at him and he'd answer uncertainly. When there were no customers to wait on, she did nothing but nag him. Now that the place had customers, she didn't bother to help serve. It would take a lifetime, he thought sourly, to understand Tomoka.

When the afternoon crowd dwindled, Kaidoh, not really doing anything other than lazing around, was surprised by the image of a giddy and grinning Tomoka standing in front of him with his laptop on hand. "What?" He hissed warily, making the girl laugh.

"I'm done, idiot!"

"What?"

Before he could speak anymore, a screen displaying a well-templated interface was shoved to his face. "Our website!"

Kaidoh's brows rose, astonished. The interface was idiot-friendly. The design was minimalist. And the information was nothing less than necessary. Sharp eyes gaze up to the cheeky lady, wondering what luck he stumbled on.

"It has links to our, just made, various social media accounts too!" She cheered, scrolling around the page.

Then, noticing a tab, Kaidoh pointed a finger. "What's that?"

"A simple intro to our little family!" Kaidoh flushed as she sat beside him. "Actually, we need a picture."

Before he knew it, she stole a selfie of them and was already typing away. Kaidoh swore he would never learn to anticipate her train of thought. So, for the seconds she was working, he could do nothing but stupidly stare at the screen over her small shoulders. When he started his café, he was admittedly gullible; naïve even, to think that superior coffee would easily bring in customers. He knew about advertising, but, these months he's opened, he honestly thought of nothing but the survival of his café from day to day. Far into the future aspects like branding never struck him as necessary. For him, they were superficial. But here she was, Tomoka, in all her glory; acting by herself, performing work he had no qualms with – as if, dare he think it, an extension of himself; of what he envisioned his café to be one day.

Shit. He thought to himself as he leaned back. He had so few customers that he had so much idle time to think of stupid stupid things.

"What we don't have is a logo." The radiant girl turned to him. "I have a contact, though, who can make one for us. Do we have money to spare for a design?"

"What's the estimate?" Kaidoh was suddenly on watch. He has had to tighten his purse for a while now.

"At least thirty-thousand."

"What the hell?" She was crazy if she thinks she'll be getting him to spend that much for anything.

"For anyone who isn't me." She winked at him, making Kaidoh uncomfortable. "With my charm, everything's free."

"Sure." He grunted skeptically.

Tomoka only laughed. "We can meet with him today. Let's close up."

Kaidoh's expression was incredulous. "It's not even six in the evening."

"So?" His impromptu marketing manager raised a brow. "There's hardly anyone here."

"Well! There might be more later tonight." At the same moment, the bell to the entrance rang in greeting. "See!"

Kaidoh and Tomoka turned to find a beaming Sakuno waving at them. "Yeah," Tomoka rolled her eyes. "One is certainly more than none." Before Kaidoh even agreed, she stood to her feet and welcomed Sakuno. "Sorry Sak, but we're done for the day." She said as she embraced her friend.

"What?" Sakuno cried. "And on the rare occasions I get off work early."

"We're not leaving." Came Kaidoh's voice from behind. Then, turning to Sakuno, asked. "What'll you have?"

Sakuno mouthed an 'oh' sound, looking back and forth between the two, confused as to what was happening.

"We're leaving." Tomoka put her foot down.

"I'm not closing the store before closing." Kaidoh snapped.

"Yes. We. Are." The girl forced.

Kaidoh's face reddened. "We aren't.

"Why the hell not?!" Tomoka cried in frustration. "Here I am, getting things done, and you – you're doing absolutely nothing to help!" Then, pointing an angry finger, pronounced, "You're impossible!"

To wit, Kaidoh, blood boiling, returned in a shout, "I'm not!" A nerve popped. "But, you are!"

"Guys, please." Sakuno pleaded. But her soft voice only faded into the background. She was no match to Tomoka to begin with. And now, to add another. Shaking her head, the young woman in the casual business wear walked to the counter, the bickering of the two continued to fill the room. Setting down her bag, she, fed up, called the two immature adults' attention with a loud cough. A surprised Tomoka and Kaidoh turned to her in surprise. "You guys do what you have to do, I'll hold down the fort."

"What?" Tomoka's tone softened noticeably.

"That won't be necessary." And the anger in Kaidoh's voice stayed.

Sakuno could only laugh at them. Did they notice how ridiculous they were? Never in her life has she seen anyone as stubborn and quick to temper as Tomoka. And to hold his ground, all props to Kaidoh, she thought. "I really don't mind."

"Really?" Tomoka's eyes were beaming. Seeing this, Kaidoh sighed.

"I guess, if you could take down orders." Then, he realized. "But you don't know how to brew coffee."

Both Sakuno and Tomoka grinned, the latter, more haughtily than the former.

"Actually," Sakuno smiled meekly. "I do."

"Sakuno went to culinary school." Tomoka smirked, proud.

With nothing more to say, Kaidoh just found himself shaking his head and chuckling. "You win."

Laughing, Tomoka quickly arranged her things and, meeting Kaidoh in the front, holding out her coat to her, waved goodbye to Sakuno. "We won't be long!"

Sakuno walked them out, and shaking her head, reassuring. "Take your time."

On their walk downtown, a few blocks over, Kaidoh couldn't help but count his luck since the infuriating Tomoka stumbled upon his shop and appreciate the relationship of the two friends.

Back in the café, Sakuno stood in her lonesome, the idea of Tomoka doing what she loved, filled her chest with a burst of happiness. She didn't mind being the support of such a remarkable lady.

It was only when a couple and their small child came in that the young woman came back to her senses. The mother, hushing her toddler, looked at Sakuno imploringly. "Do you serve dinner?"

The last-minute attendant couldn't help but turn to the empty menu in her hands. And, not knowing why, she answered them with a smile, "We do."

.

"An old boyfriend?" Kaidoh repeated in disbelief. Tomoka only smirked coyly at him. "That's why we're getting the design for free?" The attractive young woman's proud chin was answer enough. Pursing his lips, the mean-faced man could only wonder what the woman's track record was.

.

Sakuno, honestly, had no idea how she would explain this to Kaidoh. What first started out as a family of three quickly became an impromptu family reunion.

"Don't you have a menu?" An old man from the table asked.

Honestly, Sakuno was close to losing her wits. She checked the freezer of Kaidoh earlier and found close to nothing. She was an absolute idiot saying they served dinner! And to think Tomoka and Kaidoh left just five minutes ago!

"We've just opened to dinner, so we don't have a final menu to give you." She answered apologetically. "But, we serve pasta, so you just have to choose whether you'd want it in red or white sauce." She said, recalling the few ingredients. Thank heavens pasta was so simple to make!

"Oh, red then."

"Great!" Sakuno beamed, running a hand over her sweating forehead. As she returned to the kitchen, she could hear a faint whisper, asking, "What is this place anyway? Is it any good?" She didn't bother waiting for a reply.

The family was happy and toasting with a wine they had brought with them. To wit, Sakuno grumbled to herself in annoyance. Not that she could serve them each their drinks, but it was really rude that they brought in food from outside while she was slaving away for their dinner.

Then, to make matters worse in that less than a half-hour she was left in charge of the café, the bell to the front rang in a horrific greeting Sakuno wouldn't dare ask for – another damn customer. While her pasta was boiling, her sauces simmering, filling the café with its delicious aroma, she wiped her hands on her apron before removing it to welcome the newcomer. As she was about to step out of the kitchen, she was surprised to be greeted by the said customer himself.

"You serve dinner now?" The most handsome man she's ever seen said, not to her. Then, striking hazel eyes look down at her stunned doe ones. Shocked as she was, the young man was, more or less, the same. Eyes widening in surprise, the stranger's brows knit in confusion. "Who are you?"

Sakuno blinked, unaware of the blush on her cheeks. "I'm— I'm Sakuno."

The young man with the jet black hair, tall, lean physique, before her raised a skeptical brow. "I meant, what are you doing back there." Then, he looked around the restaurant again in disbelief. Notably, there were more customers than usual. Not that he was complaining – but, "Actually, just – what are you doing?"

"Back here?" The doe-eyed brunette pointed to where she stood in confusion. The handsome young man couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"How do you know the owner?"

Finally understanding, Sakuno's smile wavered. "I'm restaurant-sitting." Then, a thought came to her. "Ano, customers aren't really supposed to go back here." She said, awkwardly raising her hands in front of her, gesturing the newcomer to step back and out of the kitchen.

The stranger looked at her hesitantly, wary. "I could say the same to you."

"Honestly, I'm just looking after the café while Kaidoh-san is away on business a few blocks down. He'll be back soon if you want anything from him specially made."

"What do you mean, business?"

Sakuno started to frown at his tone of voice. "I'm not free to say."

The young man scoffed. "I go out of the country for a week and suddenly, he changes a million things."

The doe-eyed brunette grew irked. "I think you should leave."

"I think I just might."

"Goodbye, then." Sakuno forced a smile; her voice, so painfully sweet it was sarcastic.

Oddly feeling he was being thrown out, the young man turned to face the flushed girl beaming up at him and frowned. "Goodbye." He nodded suspiciously before turning to leave.

Grumbling, Sakuno returned to her kitchen and, looking at the time, noted that it was just past thirty-minutes since Kaidoh and Tomoka entrusted her with the café. By the time the food was cooked, plated, and ready to be served, Sakuno's smile steadied amid the beads of sweat of hard work on the side of her face. In her element, she brought out dishes from the kitchen to the pleasantly surprised group. The smile on her face only grew as they hungrily ate the scrumptious meals she served, throwing compliments here and there; asking about the shop, giving her tips on how to revamp the store to invite more customers, and actually including her in their impromptu dinner dedicated to their son who just got into med school.

By the time Kaidoh and Tomoka returned, they were greeted by a beaming Sakuno clearing plates and glasses from a group of small tables moved together to form one large fare.


	4. Chapter Three

It wasn't even seven in the morning when sleepy doe eyes parted open. Outside her room, she could hear the loud, frazzled steps of her new roommate; each and every door and closet the latter opened and closed. With her newly woken face oily and pale, her long auburn hair in a frizz, Sakuno got up from bed to see what Tomoka was up to.

"Do you need help with anything?" Her hoarse voice greeted, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

Tomoka's beautiful face, touched with clean, nude make-up, popped from one of the boxes piled on Sakuno's – now their – living room. "I can't find my lucky scarf." Came her frantic voice. Then, the young woman dressed in the business attire turned imploringly to her friend. "Help – me –" She mouthed pleadingly.

Before anything else was said, Sakuno also had her head stuffed deep into one of Tomoka's many boxes, in search of her lucky red scarf.

"Kami-sama! Where is it!" Tomoka was already throwing her stuff out of boxes haphazardly – much to her roommate's horror. Sakuno knew who would be cleaning the mess afterwards, hint: not Tomoka.

"You're running late, Tomo." Sakuno said. "Maybe, you can go without it."

"I can't!" Her friend whined. "It's mostly my proposals on the line! Who knows what this investor wants!" Then, she paused from her frantic search to tell Sakuno with a hateful glare. "And you know, I bet Kaidoh told me zilch about the investor to throw me off my game. He never said so, but I bet he hates that I've changed so many things."

Sakuno couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's insidious notions. "He doesn't say anything because he agrees with your work."

Tomoka only scoffed at her before returning to her search. "I don't know why you always side with him." She was grumbling when, suddenly, Sakuno's triumphant cry blessed her ears.

"Here it is!" Dainty hands pulled out a deep red scarf from beneath the pile of clothes. Then, doe eyes surveying the box, turned to Tomoka with a reprimanding frown. "Next time, maybe you should try looking at the box labeled 'scarves'."

Tomoka only hit her forehead with a palm in an annoyance directed at herself. "Thanks a ton, Sak." She hastily pulled on the scarf and threw it over her shoulders. Rushing to the door with her bag, she waved kisses goodbye to Sakuno. Her roommate, hands on the sides of a box, kneeling in the middle of the messy living room, long auburn hair thrown on her shoulders, returned her farewell with a tired smile.

.

"When you said you'd be here exactly at opening, part of me actually wanted to believe you." Came Kaidoh's snide comment when a haggard Tomoka pushed open the front doors of the Café at seven-twenty in the morning.

Grumbling, Tomoka slammed the envelop on her hands over the counter. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Kaidoh only shook his head, hiding the smirk that found its way to his face. "So," He stood up, "Let's see what you've prepared."

.

"Okay." Tomoka paced herself, unconsciously tapping her hands anxiously on her lap. "Tell me everything about the investor."

Kaidoh only rolled his eyes. She's been asking him the same question for over an hour now. "Just trust your work." He told her. "I didn't veto anything, did I?"

A sneer formed on Tomoka's face. "That's not really the standard stamp of approval, is it?" Sharp eyes glared at her. "It's almost nine." Her voice whined. "I need to know who I'm going to work with – so I know how to act."

"What?" Kaidoh looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you know nothing about anything?" Tomoka rolled her eyes.

"You honestly put on a different face when talking to people?"

Tomoka scoffed at his self-righteous, judgmental tone. "So, what if I do?" She frowned at him. "Besides, different individuals have their own biases, I just need to know which one to tap to get what I want."

Kaidoh didn't like what he was hearing. This witch was so shrewd, it was scary.

"It makes a ton of business sense." Tomoka continued to explain, seeing her employer's face contort in discomfort. "People are nothing if not prejudiced. If the investor is an old man, I'd have to pitch in a way that makes it seem like he thought of the idea himself. Or if it was a woman, I'd have to look gaudier than her."

"That's so incredibly ageist." Kaidoh shook his head in disbelief. "Not to mention sexist."

"The easiest clientele for me are men. Once I turn on my charm, there's nothing I can't get." Tomoka smirked, much to Kaidoh's revulsion.

"There he is." Kaidoh suddenly said, standing up from his seat. Tomoka's eyes rose, looking over her shoulders to the front door. "Let's go."

Tomoka's hazel eyes widened. "Kami-sama." She mouthed. Then, struck with an incredible irritation over her employer, pulled on Kaidoh's arm sleeve and hissed. "Isn't that Echizen Ryoma, as in, Echizen Ryoma of Echizen Group of Companies? Why the hell did you not tell me? I— How the hell do you expect me to pitch to someone of his caliber?!"

The smirk on Kaidoh's face only grew. His head dipped, trying to hide his snickering. "I suggest turning on that charm you're so proud of." He was chuckling as he opened the door for their potential investor.

Tomoka gawked at him in utter shock, disbelief, and the deepest loathing there ever was.

"Kaidoh-senpai." The handsome young man in the casual business attire held out his hand for a shake which Kaidoh took.

"Echizen." The business owner nodded. Then, turning, introduced Tomoka. "This is my partner, Osakada-san."

Tomoka was quick to take Ryoma's, her heart skipped, firm handshake. And, with a shaky smile, managed to welcome him. "It's an honor to meet with you." The instant the words slipped her mouth, she mentally hit her head.

Ryoma only smirked as he walked pass the two and into the café.

"It's an honor?" Kaidoh whispered teasingly under his voice, passing by Tomoka and following Ryoma.

Behind him, Tomoka was simmering as she closed the door after her.

The three were seated on a table. Ryoma was drinking the special brew Kaidoh prepared for him earlier in anticipation. And Tomoka pulled a file from her bag and handed it to their potential business partner.

"How much money do you need this time?" Eyes glossing over the document in front of him, Ryoma said with a smirk; quick to the point, surprising Tomoka.

Kaidoh only shook his head. "I don't need anything." He threw a thumb to a confused Tomoka. "It's all her."

"Hn." Ryoma's brows rose.

Quirking a brow at Kaidoh, Tomoka told Ryoma simply, "It's just for minor changes. As you can see, the restaurant is painfully bare –"

"And who's fault is that?" Ryoma cut in, directing the jab at Kaidoh who only grumbled, irked.

Again, Tomoka was left in the dark. "If you check the file –"

Ryoma's gave an appreciative look over the document. "There's no need for this."

"Excuse me?"

"God, you can't just keep coughing up money left and right." Kaidoh hissed reprimandingly.

"I mean, there's no need for all these formalities." Cheshire eyes glanced to Tomoka. "As I told Kaidoh-senpai before, I share his vision. And, I trust him. So, you get however much you want."

"Okay," Tomoka rose her hands, begging them to pause. "I just have to clear this out – is this, or is this not, a meeting for a potential investor?"

Kaidoh raised his brow. "It is."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it." She tried to hide the snarl she threw at him. "I don't feeling like I'm pitching anything to anyone."

"We went to high school together." Ryoma offered. "I'm his kouhai."

Tomoka's eyes bulged and her lips parted in a gasp. Incredulous, she turned to Ryoma in disbelief. "And now, he's extorting money from you?"

Ryoma couldn't help but smirk, amused.

Annoyed that that had been Tomoka's initial reaction, Kaidoh hissed at the cocky Ryoma. "I never asked you for money."

"You have it all the same." His junior shrugged. "One thing, though," He sat up straight. "You're changing your menu?"

Tomoka and Kaidoh exchanged looks.

"We're just widening the selection of drinks." Tomoka answered.

Shaking his head, Ryoma clarified. "I was here a few nights ago. You're serving dinner now?"

"Oh," Tomoka laughed. "That was just my friend."

"So, you hired a chef?"

"I didn't." Kaidoh said. "She was just a last-minute stand in. We were fixing our" – his tone became sarcastic, keeping himself from rolling his eyes – "branding at the time."

"Because, it'll be difficult to be managing the kitchen as well. And, it runs counter to the patisserie we want this shop to be."

"Hn." Kaidoh nodded. "Actually," He unconsciously tapped a hand on the table. "I managed to enter the café in the expo tour."

"Really?" Ryoma, intrigued, straightened on his seat. "That's really good news."

Tomoka's eyes darted from Ryoma and Kaidoh, perplexed.

"Yeah. I can finally introduce you to Vannelli."

"Vannelli?" Tomoka had to ask.

Ryoma smirked as he told the girl obviously out of the loop, "That man taught Kaidoh-senpai everything about coffee."

Kaidoh flushed. "He didn't."

"So, like, your teacher?"

Frowning, Kaidoh conceded. "More or less."

"He visited once when we were starting university. The next thing I knew, this guy dropped out to follow Vannelli to Florence." Ryoma laughed.

"I just did what I wanted; what any twenty-year-old would do." Kaidoh shrugged, eyes meeting Tomoka's. "Worked my ass off in a foreign country only to return home for a dilapidated store." He saluted sarcastically to this abstract image of his younger self.

Tomoka was surprised to say the least. Not knowing why, she couldn't meet Kaidoh's gaze; suddenly feeling so self-aware. She had no idea how dedicated the man was to his craft. All this time, she was lording over how much work she's been doing for the café without ever acknowledging Kaidoh's efforts. Head dipping, hazel eyes stole a glance at the aloof business owner beside him; for the first time, seeing him in a different light.

A ring from the front door called their attention.

With a smirk, Ryoma noted appreciatively and with a dash of surprise. "You have customers."

Kaidoh only chuckled as he stood to go to his station behind the counter.

"Excuse us." Tomoka couldn't keep from smiling as she followed Kaidoh's example and greeted the customer at the door. She had no idea why her chest was filled with such a pleasant feeling. Her hazel eyes darted to the callous young man behind the counter who had started mixing drinks, wondering why he started to seem softer to her.

.

"So," Ryoma did nothing but linger in the café that day; like the true self-made man he was, as Kaidoh so sarcastically puts it. "What's the deal with Osakada?"

Kaidoh should've seen this coming. Rolling his eyes, he answered, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The boyishly handsome young man only smirked, eyes darting to Kaidoh's petite, alluring waitress appreciatively. "I just might."

.

"I knew I knew him." Sakuno told Tomoka from the living room, flipping through the magazine on her lap. Her roommate emerged from the washroom, fresh and newly bathed. "Who would have thought Kaidoh-san knew him, neh?" She smiled, finding the coincidences too funny.

Hands embracing her products, hair, skin, what have you, Tomoka giddily told her friend, "He's incredible, huh?"

"Tomoka." The brunette lazing on the couch in her robe called with a tone in her voice. Already, Tomoka knew a lecture was on its way. "Are you sure you want to go out with this guy? He goes out with girls left and right."

"Don't worry." Tomoka dropped to the seat next to Sakuno, her hands tenderly holding her friend's. "It's not even a date." Tomoka was quick remind her. "We just happen to be going to the same benefit. And a good benefit at that."

Sakuno frowned. Rather than Tomoka, it was this Ryoma Echizen she was doubtful of.

"I won't let him take advantage of me." Her spirited best friend finally said the magic words.

"Still…" Sakuno shook her head.

Before long, the awaited doorbell rang in greeting. In a panic, Tomoka rushed to her room, crying, "I'm not yet ready!"

With a knowing smile on her face, Sakuno took it upon herself to let the poor guy in. He had no idea how long he was going to wait for the beauty tucked in her room. First peering into the peephole, seeing a handsome distorted and curved figure holding a bouquet of flowers, Sakuno shook her head at herself, keeping herself from laughing. This Ryoma Echizen was too obvious for his own good.

Unlocking the door, she greeted the rather surprised debonair with a warm smile. "Good evening, Echizen-san."

"Hn." Ryoma nodded in reply, eyes unconsciously looking at Sakuno's gaudy attire. In the back of his mind, he admired her courage; facing strangers in those clothes was a feat in itself.

"Tomoka's just finishing up if you want to wait inside." She stepped aside.

Nodding, Ryoma entered the small apartment.

Both seated on opposite sides of the living room, pregnant with awkward silence, Sakuno, trying so hard to be the obliging hostess, spoke up. "I, ano—"

Ryoma looked up from his hands, brows creased.

"You should've told me you weren't a customer." She finished with a self-reprimanding smile.

The man in front of her only looked at her in confusion.

"I mean— that time, ano," Sakuno raised her hands, throwing them around in gestures, "When I was working in the kitchen – when you wanted to meet with Kaidoh-san."

Ryoma, still not fully understanding, just nodded lamely. "Ah."

"I mean –"

Cheshire eyes looked up again, not knowing she wasn't finished speaking.

"It was rude of me to ask you to leave." Then, her eyes lit at the slip up. "I mean – to not have been more accommodating." And her cheeks started to flush. She was such a ditz, she mentally berated herself.

"It's nothing."

"Ah." Sakuno smiled, bowing; unable to hold Ryoma's gaze. From the other room, they could hear drawers and closets open and close. Then, a hairdryer came to life. Anxious, the brunette grimly thought that Tomoka would be a while longer than she hoped. "It's a good charity ball you're going to." She tried again.

Ryoma felt it a chore to have to talk to the girl in front of him. "Hn." He wondered if he got points for this.

"I actually helped cater the benefit last year." She remembered fondly.

"Ah," The handsome man started to smirk in acknowledgment, making Sakuno's brows rise in anticipation; her skepticism was no match to his charm. "You're the chef."

"I— I'm not." Sakuno was quick to reply, cheeks flushing. "I - I work in an office."

Ryoma's brows creased for the nth time since he sat down in Sakuno's living room. It was definite now he knew squat about the plain young woman in front of him.

Finally, finally, the door to Tomoka's bedroom opened, revealing the most striking lady he's seen as of late. At her presence, he was quick to his feet.

"How do I look?" Tomoka smiled widely at them.

Sakuno gushed where she stood. And Ryoma couldn't keep the smirk from his face. "Incredible." He was first to say, much to Sakuno's surprise.

Tomoka tried to hide the flush on her cheeks. "I told you I fix up good."

"I never doubted it." Ryoma said, approaching her with the bouquet. "Let's go?" He offered her his arm.

"Let's." Tomoka returned his grin.

Closing the door after them, Sakuno could only shake her head and bade her best friend the best of luck that evening; honestly though, she didn't know who needed it more.


	5. Chapter Four

22:00

The metal legs of his chair screeched as he stood up from his seat. And with a few good steps to the front door, Kaidoh flipped the sign hung on the glass door; the word open now facing back at him.

That evening was pretty mellow, what with his righthand woman off somewhere he didn’t bother to ask about; with a man she met that same day. Tending to the café alone oddly felt nostalgic, not to mention lonely. Tomoka was loud constantly, to the point of annoyance. But, deny it as he had, he has gotten used to her. Honestly, pre-Tomoka, his days in the store were painfully redundant; he thought as he stacked the chairs over the tables. Just the other night in closing, Tomoka got him into a pretty cool rock band while they tidied the place up. He listened to the music, bobbing his head every now and then, while she danced as she swept the floor. Smirking, he remembered berating her about the places she’s missed, the dust that her haphazard manner of cleaning threw back and forth the place; that didn’t keep her from having her fun though. Not that he thought it would. 

Before her, like this one night, he’d have the place clean within an hour. He’d have packed his backpack. And arrive home a few minutes walking downtown. Then, in his room, he’d note sales and the change in inventory. A pretty boring routine, he nodded; partially laughing at himself for feeling a tinge of self-pity. Before Tomoka, he would never have thought of his life as sad and lonely. He owned a café for crying out loud. 

God. He rolled his eyes, no longer able to keep from grinning at his sorry self. Having another person in your life really puts some perspective into things, doesn’t it, stupid Kaoru? He shook his head, chuckling. 

This was how his seniors found him, shaking in laughter in the middle of an empty, dimly lit café, sweeping the floor. Along with the light ring of the front door, a young man with hair highlighted with red threw an amused look at his companion before greeting the restaurant owner. “What’s so funny, Kaidoh-chin?” 

Kaidoh’s gaze shot up, freezing where he stood; as if a bucket of ice water was thrown over his head. 

The red-haired young man’s companion, a taller, bespectacled man with jet black hair, started to grin. “I’ve warned him about this.” He turned to his red-haired friend. “One in five restauranteurs develop insanity from the stress.” 

“Ah.” The man grinned back, his eyes filling with mirth. “What a pity, neh?” He said, teasing. 

Kaidoh only flushed in embarrassment. Then, heatedly hissed at them, “We’re closed.” His seniors only laughed as they entered the store. Grumbling, Kaidoh greeted the two with a handshake and a firm one-handed embrace. “What brings you two downtown?” 

“A seminar.” The bespectacled one answered, a young student of medicine named Inui Sadaharu, taking a seat for himself. Beside him, his companion, Eiji Kikumaru, another med student from the same university, took another. 

“Pretty monotonous.” The red-haired man frowned. “These guys should get other people to present their dissertations.”

“I didn’t mind.” The other stated. 

“Cause you’re like them.” Kaidoh cut in, earning a genuinely surprised look from his former doubles teammate and a chuckle from the loose canon of his high school’s tennis club. “So, what’ll you guys have?”

“Just brewed for me.” Eiji stretched. “We’re going back to the library after this.” 

“That has to be unhealthy.” Kaidoh says as he walks back behind the counter to his coffee machine.   
“It is.” Inui nods plainly before ordering for himself. “I’ll have my signature brew if you remember it.” The sigh from his Kaidoh’s lips was answer enough. “Great.” Inui grinned, rather excited at the prospect of good coffee. And in his signature blend – other than Kaidoh, no one has been able to make the coffee the way he wanted. 

“So,” The brighter and jollier between the two started, eyes darting around the café; the hum of the coffee grinder accompanied his voice. “The place looks different.” 

“Yeah.” Kaidoh sounded forlorn. “I actually have someone working for me now. She changed – a lot of things.” 

Eiji’s grin widens almost instantly. “Oh, a she.” And Kaidoh doesn’t appreciate the insinuation in his senior’s tone. 

“Yeah, she put up a website, even ordered new furniture.” 

“Isn’t that an unnecessary investment?” Inui said. “Last time we spoke, you said you were barely profiting.” 

“That’s what I said!” Kaidoh groaned, head popping over the counter, cheeks flushed. Surprised himself by the sudden outburst. He tends to lose it when it involved Tomoka and his café. “But Echizen, as usual, opened his checkbook and wrote a fat check!” 

At this, Eiji balled in laughter. And Inui only shook his head, he himself grinning. Both couldn’t help but think their lowerclassmen hardly changed. 

“So, Ryoma-chin’s back?” Eiji said amid his chuckling. “Last time, before he left, he promised Keiko some expensive Italian purse. She’ll be over the moon when she gets wind that he’s back.” 

“That kid should stop shitting money everywhere.” Kaidoh grumbled, finishing the drinks. Carefully placing the cups on a tray, he returned to their table, served the beverages, and sat down. “He needs a good knock on the head.” 

“That’s what you have Momo-chin for.” Eiji grinned at the frowning Kaidoh before taking a sip of his black coffee. 

“Yeah, but what use do I have of a guy all the way down in Nagoya?” 

“He’s just told me he’s got a job lined up here in Tokyo. His internship had to end sometime, right?” Eiji grinned. “Before long, we’ll have everyone back here. Your café better be equipped to hold a team reunion by then, Kaidoh-chin!” He urged at a taken back Kaidoh. 

Unsurely, the young entrepreneur nodded. “Yeah…” Then, his mind wandered at the thought. Everyone over, his old teammates who were now professionals. Tezuka Kunimitsu who was a ranking officer in some company in Berlin. Oishi sth who was working with an NGO in New York. Fuji who was taking his masters in Oxford. He really had to straighten his life of going here and there if he were ever to show his face to his old teammates again. 

When he reunites with his whole team, he’d want nothing more but to proudly show them his craft, his café, his passion. 

With enough luck, he thought, he’ll get there eventually. Nodding to himself, he told himself with more conviction – that he will make it.

.

“So,” Eiji sat closer to him, much to Kaidoh’s annoyance. “You and this girl.” His senior’s grin widened. “Are you together?”

“No.” was Kaidoh’s flat answer. “She’s actually out with Echizen now.” 

Eiji’s eyes bulged open. “What?!” He cried. “Ryoma-chin told me last time that Sara-chan from that club was the one for him!”

The taller, more severe-looking young man furrowed his brows, clinching his nose. He couldn’t believe how gullible the red-haired man was being. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He groaned. “He just said that so you’d get off his case!”

“WHAT?!” Eiji cried again. In front of them, Inui just watched, internally taking notes about his friends’ character changes as he’s always done.

“He was with some other girl the next day. I really don’t understand why you can’t get it. Echizen will never settle down. He will never stop playing around. It’s just how he is!”

“But—” Eiji teared. “But—”

“Sorry, senpai. But he’s not your young innocent kohai anymore.” Kaidoh consoled his senior with a pat on the shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t think he was even that innocent to begin with.”

Looking down at his coffee, Eiji frowned, now kind of wanting some alcohol instead. “I really liked Sara-chan.” 

Kaidoh nodded. Then, really meaning it, said, “I did too.”

“I kind of hate Ryoma-chin now.” Eiji added later on. To wit, Kaidoh nodded again, repeating as well. 

“I do too.” 

.

After clearing the last of Tomoka’s beauty products in their washroom, Sakuno kind of felt sorry for herself – suddenly realizing she was cleaning her washroom in a Friday night. Determined to have a memorable, Friday night, or at least a not-so-average evening in, she decided to visit the street fashion fair in Shibuya, remembering how often Tomoka raved to her about it. But, upon walking by the café of Kaidoh and Tomoka, her plans went astray. Inside the dimly lit cafe was what appeared to be a small party amid it being off hours. Curious, the brunette with the wide doe eyes couldn’t help but peer in.

Three surprised pairs of eyes greeted her equally perplexed ones. And before she knew it, she was dragged inside for a drink or two by an energetic, red-faced, red-haired young man she’s never met and a tipsy and oddly obliging Kaidoh. 

.

Dressed to the nines, surrounded by a number of compatriots, Tomoka covered her laugher with a careful hand. Everyone around was quite taken by her former dean’s anecdotes. She would be too if it weren’t for her night’s companion. She knew Sakuno warned her about him. And she knew she could so easily take him. But being around so many people, she couldn’t move away far enough to hit him back to place. She swore, if he pulled her closer to him by the waist again, she’d press her sharp heel on his undoubtedly expensive leather shoes.

“Your dean is a funny old man.” Ryoma whispered to her ear when the crowd dispersed. 

Tomoka trembled in irritation at the touch of his breath. This man, striking as he was, was in over his head if he thought she was that easy. Hell, this wasn’t even a date. So, how dare he force himself on her this way. 

Reaching the bar, Ryoma smirked, ordering for them for the nth time that night. 

“I don’t think I should.” Tomoka rejected the gin and tonic served to her. 

“I didn’t take you for a lightweight.” Ryoma commented as he nursed his own drink. 

A pause came in between them that made Tomoka’s eyes dart around the room awkwardly. “You don’t have hang around me the whole night, you know.” 

Ryoma only shook his head at her. “I know no one here. Had it not been for you, I wouldn’t have come.” 

Tomoka’s lips quirked. “That’s pretty sad.” 

A smirk made its way to her companion’s lips. “Not really.” He mixed his drink. “If I wanted to, I could get the most beautiful woman in the room to accompany me.” 

Tomoka’s brows rose at his shamelessness. “Get her then.” She challenged. 

The cocky expression Ryoma threw at her made her cheeks flush. “I already have.” 

Admittedly, it was difficult for her to speak after that. In dire need of liquid courage, she took the glass Ryoma initially offered her and chugged it; making the handsome man throwing all his attentions to her chuckle in amusement. God, Tomoka’s brain swayed, was his laugh enthralling. Maybe, just maybe, she was in over her head thinking she was any match for this professional player. Then, before she knew what Ryoma was doing, before she could stop him, he leaned in and stole a kiss. The last thing she remembered before pushing him away was the intoxicating perfume he was wearing, or maybe that was simply his aftershave, his warm moist lips over hers, and – his wet tongue trying to slip in between her lips. 

Her face was so red the blush on her cheeks left no more depth to her cheekbones. And, her eyes trembling, she felt so humiliated. Without needing to look around, she could feel the weight of the intrigued gazes of the nosy busy bodies around them. Blood boiling, the only thought that passed her mind was – how dare he – and in front of everyone she went to school with. 

Without warning, she slapped the surprised, devilishly handsome face of Ryoma. The sharp sound of the hit seemed to resonate in the now silenced venue. 

Tomoka fed on the cold shock that ran on Ryoma’s face. Let everyone look. She refused to go down history as another one of the socialite’s bimbos. “Apologize.” Her voice didn’t waver; firm and solid was her gaze. So much so that Ryoma couldn’t help but splutter at the strength of her character. 

“You— you hit me. And you want me to apologize?” 

Suddenly, a man stepped in from behind. “You should apologize.” He said. And neither Tomoka and Ryoma even knew him. “It’s just so rude what you did.” 

Ryoma’s brows knit in confusion.

“Yeah,” A woman – some friend of Tomoka’s – said in her pitchy voice. “Just because you’re rich and handsome doesn’t mean you can be an ass.” 

Before long, the venue buzzed in affirmative nods and other comments for Ryoma to change his ways. One even shouted he wanted to see other people in tabloids – not just Ryoma’s annoying face. At this, even the enraged Tomoka laughed. God did she love her school!

“So?” She couldn’t bare look at the humiliated expression in Ryoma’s face. But, this was it – tough love, they call it. 

Jaw clenched, Ryoma forced a half-assed “I’m sorry.” Honestly, he didn’t know what was so bad with what he did. He took a chance – sue him. Still, the smile that spread on Tomoka’s face, and the laugh that followed as people around them broke in applause, told him he did the right thing. In concession, he turned to the crowd and nodded; repeatedly apologizing for disturbing their evening. 

Without much adieu, the pair returned to the background. 

Tomoka, sensing Ryoma wouldn’t want to stick around after the debacle, threw him a bone for being a good boy. “Want to leave?” She smirked knowingly at him. 

Cheeks still flushed, Ryoma nodded stiffly. “It’s the least you can do.” He muttered heatedly, leading the way out. 

Tomoka only laughed and hit him at the back of his head when they were outside. “You still don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?” Ryoma glared, rubbing the sore spot left by her hit, at her as the valet brought up his car. 

“What happened back there?!” Tomoka laughed in disbelief. 

“What’s not to get.” Ryoma rolled his eyes as he got into the car. “You were being a bitch.” 

“I was not!” Tomoka instantly shrieked, nodding at the valet who opened the door for her. 

“Besides, what’s so wrong with my kissing you?” Ryoma drove on.

“Everything!” Tomoka was on her wits end. “This was not a date! You basically assaulted me with your lips!” 

“How the hell is that assault?” Ryoma bit at her. “It was just a kiss! I don’t believe you’re that much of a prude.”

“You forced yourself on me!” 

“And you slapped me!” 

“Because you kissed me!” Tomoka wouldn’t back down. And Ryoma was in utter disbelief. Never in his history of dating has an evening ended as terribly as this. 

“You’re out of your mind.” 

“And you’ve got some screws loose if you still don’t understand what’s wrong with what you did.” Tomoka crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. 

Ryoma only groaned, driving faster into the night – determined to end the night as quickly as possible. Before long, they were in Tomoka’s part of Tokyo and, slowing down to take a turn, the weary pair noticed the lights in the café of Kaidoh turned on. Inside, there were four figures seemingly having a good time. Tomoka turned to Ryoma, both perplexed. 

Intrigued, Ryoma parked his car and, donning their best clothes, the couple stepped into the late chilly winter’s night in downtown Tokyo. 

As Tomoka pushed the door open with part of her weight, the bells rang in greeting, calling the attention of the four laughing in a drunken stupor. 

“Tomo-chan!” Sakuno was first to greet her, swaying and raising a coffee cup filled with liquor. “We’re running low!”

Tomoka couldn’t contain her amusement. “What’s happened to you, Sakuno?” She laughed. Beside her, Ryoma was more surprised with the other two people sharing the table with Kaidoh and Sakuno. 

“Senpai-tachi?” Ryoma greeted in amazement. “What are you doing here?” Then, the handsome young man should have seen it coming, he was suddenly tackled into an embrace by Eiji; making them both fall to the sidewalk outside. 

Shrieking, Tomoka jumped to the side, almost caught by the tackle. The beautiful young woman in her long gown could hardly contain her shock. She only ended up laughing at the red face of Ryoma. And to think a second ago, he was flawlessly suave and handsome; fawned at by everyone he met. 

“Ryo-chin!” Eiji cried, legitimately sobbing – emotions overflowing thanks to the number of bottles he’s drank that night. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Before long, Kaidoh helped Eiji off of a thankful Ryoma; he himself swaying. Tomoka, eyes sharp as ever, took note of this. 

Inui had walked over as well, holding his hand out to Tomoka. 

“You must be Osakada-san.” He said. “I’m Inui Sadaharu and the guy on the floor is Eiji Kikumaru – we’re seniors of Kaidoh.” 

Tomoka nodded, accepting his greeting. At least one of them still had their wits about. 

“You’re right, Kaidoh.” Inui nudged the swaying, flushed Kaidoh. “She is too beautiful for you.” 

Instantly, Tomoka’s hazel eyes widened. 

“I told you.” Kaidoh grunted, just throwing Eiji some place not on Ryoma. 

Tomoka could only laugh nervously. 

Then, before they could return to the table, where Sakuno was waving them over, Kaidoh took his coat, wore it, and stepped outside. 

“Oi!” Eiji cried. “We’re not yet done here, Kaidoh-chin!” 

Kaidoh only nodded. “I’m getting more booze.” 

“We’ll be waiting!” Eiji waved, following Inui and Ryoma inside. 

Tomoka, on the other hand, followed behind Kaidoh. It took a few blocks before Kaidoh turned back and, eyes popping in surprise, noticed her presence. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” 

Tomoka’s eyes only glittered in mirth. “I had to make sure you don’t fall to the street.” 

Kaidoh only rolled his eyes. Then, removing his coat, threw it at Tomoka. The girl gingerly wore it, skin tingling and cheeks flushing as she sped to Kaidoh’s side; looking tiny in his jacket. 

When they reached the convenience store and got their purchase, with the amount of it all, Tomoka had to bring a box of beers herself. “How the hell much do you guys drink?” She couldn’t help but grit at Kaidoh on their way back. 

Kaidoh only smirked at her; having lost the effect of the alcohol in him. “I take it the night didn’t go as Echizen planned?” The surprised expression Tomoka threw him made him chuckle. “Don’t be so shocked. I’ve known him a long time. I know how he operates.” 

At this, Tomoka hits him at the side; earning an angry hiss from him. “And it didn’t occur to you to warn me?!” 

“I knew you could take him.” He shrugged. Then, his sharp eyes looking down at Tomoka’s, couldn’t help but ask. “I’m sure it wasn’t so bad.” 

Tomoka only smirked at him proudly. “Well, not for me. Echizen, though, was brought down a peg or two.” Soon enough, Kaidoh was laughing his head off after Tomoka relayed what happened in their event. As he did, all he could think was how incredible the woman with him was. Tomoka Osakada was on a league of her own; he thought in drunken stupor, unknowingly bumping against her as they walked side by side, not that the young woman minded. 

Before long, they were back. The three were in a laughing fit – and Ryoma was flushed in that shade of humiliation. Tomoka and Kaidoh exchanged gazes and ended up laughing themselves – knowing very well the reason behind the ominous cloud hovering over Ryoma. 

“I still can’t believe a whole group of strangers told you off!” Eiji cried in laughter. Even Inui was in a chuckling fit. 

Excited to join in, Tomoka skipped in before Kaidoh and opened a pack. When Tomoka, sitting beside Sakuno, opened her first bottle, Kaidoh opened three more and placed the bottles by her side. “Catch up.” He simply smirked at her. Tomoka returned his smirk, not one to back down from a challenge. 

“I don’t understand how you stand her.” Ryoma tells Kaidoh as the latter sits down. “Just a night with her and all hell breaks loose.”

At this, Kaidoh only laughed his wits off. And Tomoka hit Ryoma at the back of his head. Before long, even Ryoma forgot about the unfortunate event from earlier and was joining everyone laughing their asses off for some unknown reason or some reason they’ll soon forget the next day. 

“I get it.” Ryoma didn’t know why he said so later that night as they got into his car sometime pass one o’clock in the morning. But he meant it. “What I did wrong; rather, what I’ve been doing wrong.” 

In the passenger seat beside him, Sakuno nodded with a consoling smile. Tomoka was at the back, fast asleep. 

Then, arriving at their apartment a few blocks over, bade them good night. “You’re sure you can handle her?” 

Sakuno nodded tiredly in reply, a small smile on her face. 

Not knowing what more to say, Ryoma nodded in return. “Your friend,” He tells Sakuno through his opened car window. “Isn’t so bad.” Eyes gleaming, even joked, “She’ll have a hell of a hangover, though.” 

Sakuno only laughed as he drove off; thinking Ryoma a friendly drunk. With the groggy, the world is moving on its own Tomoka’s arm over her shoulders for support, she managed to lead them to their apartment in the fifth floor in one piece.


End file.
